


凉裕 脐橙

by YuAnnnnn



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAnnnnn/pseuds/YuAnnnnn





	凉裕 脐橙

　　“呜...啊啊ヤマ...怎么、怎么还不射嗯......”

　　手下肌肤因为蒙上一层薄汗而更加滑腻，他双手握着恋人不断上下起落的细腰，看着他的表情逐渐意乱情迷，汗水顺着他布满潮红的脸颊上滑落滴在山田凉介胸口。能够感受到恋人已经快到极限，大腿和腰部都微微颤抖着，吞吐的动作也慢了下来。他的手滑向中岛裕翔身后，手掌覆住柔软臀肉揉捏几下，股间沾满飞溅体液一片湿滑，不动声色地迎合着恋人坐下的动作挺腰。

　　“唔、裕翔再动快一点...？”

　　中岛裕翔眼中蓄满了生理泪水似是随时就要决堤而出。醒来时就感受到身后恋人紧紧抵在自己后腰的火热滚烫，继而自己也引火上身，他提到对方尚未痊愈的腰伤时恋人的表情让他隐约觉得自己是否落入了山田凉介的圈套中，但想到他被复发伤痛折磨时的情形，中岛裕翔甘愿地跨上他的腰。

　　在体内摩擦的阴茎蹭得他浑身发软，几乎调动全身的力气抬起腰再随着重力落下，坚硬龟头顶在敏感带，他下意识咬紧下唇，拔高的呻吟抑在喉咙，泪珠涌出眼眶，想要停下动作但完全坠入快感中食髓知味的身体支配着大脑，他哭得可怜兮兮的，急促地喘息着终于极委屈地求饶，

　　“ヤマ——我没、力气了...”

　　湿热软肉紧咬着他，肉道收缩着想要加速他的高潮，山田凉介微微皱眉，易出汗体质让他已经浑身如同从水池中捞起一般，他抹一把湿透的刘海，第无数次起了把在他身上上下下吞吐的可爱恋人压下狠狠贯穿的念头，他忽略后腰传来的刺痛托住中岛裕翔的屁股。

　　“不行、ヤマ不可以动......”

　　他早有预料一般用力按住他，臀肉紧紧压在他胯上，双方相向施力，阴茎撑开深处窄紧甬道，插得他目光一瞬失去焦点。中岛裕翔终于没了力气，拉开山田凉介搭在他身上的手握住，维持着这样让他欲仙欲死的深度，小幅度地前后摆腰绕着他的腹部画圈。肉柱全方位碾过肉壁，内里火热得像是要将他融化其中。

　　山田凉介亲不到他，只好舔舔嘴唇，伸手安抚他胸前挺立的两颗果实，哄他道，“那裕翔再努力一下。”

　　“呜...好辛苦......嗯嗯...”中岛裕翔微蹙着眉胸口剧烈起伏着，还是应着他的要求继续动作。从他的角度可以看到恋人含着他性器的蜜穴，穴口泛着情欲的深红。

　　山田凉介挺身撞向他，腰上的那一点刺痛可以忽略，他无论如何都无法再忍耐下去，恋人察觉到他的突然动作有些着急地去按他的腰，山田凉介熟门熟路地顶在他最有感觉的地方，让他张口只能发出呻吟。

　　“没事的哦......嗯、把裕翔干到高潮这种程度...”

　　中岛裕翔的双手撑在他两侧，塌着腰努力带动酸软的身体前后吞吐，泪眼婆娑楚楚可怜地看着他，眉毛也因为强烈的快感不知所措地拧在一起，山田凉介收回一只手握住夹在两人小腹之间高高挺立亟待喷发的性器，只是轻轻摩擦顶端就能让濒临高潮的恋人蜷着身体发出哭喊。

　　“哈啊——要、要去......！！”

　　他颤抖着到达高潮，收缩到极致的穴道逼着山田凉介全数交代在他体内，张开手臂搂住脱力的恋人，双方都过于急促的呼吸交织在一起。

　　“好累，一大早就这样运动快死了...”

　　“接下来可能会有段时间见不到面了，”在中岛裕翔电视剧杀青没多久，山田凉介就要投身于电影的拍摄中，两人重合的休闲时光实在屈指可数，“想再做一次。”

　　“拜托！”中岛裕翔从他身上翻下来，床单已经一塌糊涂了，他干脆扯过一角擦掉肚子上的体液，手还因为快感的余韵发软无力，不过翻白眼的力气还是有的，“你不为自己的腰痛考虑也替我的腰着想一下吧！”

　　山田凉介也翻个身面朝他侧躺着，直到中岛裕翔凑过来亲一口他，他才收回赤裸裸的目光做出一副心满意足妥协了的样子，“那等我拍摄结束之后。”

　　“等你腰痛好了再说吧！我不想在上面做到最后啦，好累。”

　　“诶——偶尔裕翔来努力一下嘛。”

　　中岛裕翔扑过去不轻不重地咬一口他的嘴唇，“裕翔现在要努力去洗澡了，山田先生就努力换一下床单吧。”

　　

　　

　　

　　pwp不需要结尾。


End file.
